TANTORS Origins
by HOLLOWTGH
Summary: This is my fanon on what I believe TANTOR for "Team Four Star's playthough of Pokemon Soul Silver Nuzlocke." If you haven't watched them before you'll have no idea what's going on in this so recommended for TFS fans only! ONE-SHOT! WARNING! DARK SCENES AHEAD DON'T READ IF EASILY OFFENDED!


**A/N: Hey guys HOLLOWTGH here. This is a one-shot inspired by Team Four Star and their Pokemon Soul Silver Nuzlocke.**

 **After the whole fiasco at the end of episode 20 I thought it would be appropriate to write a small backstory for TANTOR! Why is TANTOR's dad in prison? Who and where is TANTOR's sister? Why is his mother an alcoholic, gambling addict? I hope to answer all of these questions in this one shot!**

 **I'm mostly writing this so that I can send the link to Kirran, Lani and Grant on Twitter for them to read (if they want) and see if they approve of the backstory.**

 **Warning: This fic may contain some reeeallllly dark and sensative issues (murder, abuse, drinking etc.) Do not read if you are easily offended**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANYWAY, NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THIS FIC, ANY OCs CAME FROM THE MINDS OF LANI, CHRIS AND KIRRAN FROM TFS! I OWN NOTHING!**

The TANTOR origins

TANTOR was walking towards the Lake of Rage, eating a RageCandyBar with his lovable partner Mr. Stake following behind his with that annoyingly stupid smile on his face.

TANTOR had been silent for a little while now, deep in thought over something the three strange voices in his head were talking about in the Pokemon Center.

TANTOR had been hearing these three voices since the day he started his journey into the Pokemon World, most would be terrified of some of the things these voices would say, but TANTOR felt at peace listening to "Lani" "Grant" and "Kirran" banter back and forth and tell him what to do.

But today they had been talking about something strange that had gotten him very confused. When his deadbeat mum called to tell him how she "spent more of his money" Lani, Kirran and Grant started ranting about a sister...HIS sister! TANTOR didn't know anything about a sister, all the relatives he's ever known are his drank ass mum and his dad who's been in prison for as long as TANTOR can remember.

TANTOR had no idea why is dad was in prison, his mum never talked about it and he could never ask her since for as long as he can remember all he's been able to say is his name and "SHUT UP."

Suddenly all this thinking about his family caused a head splitting migraine to develop. TANTOR collapsed to his knees, holding his head screaming in agony, until he fell flat on his face, unconscious, all the while Mr. Stake just stood there staring stupidly at TANTOR saying his name.

Little did TANTOR know that all these thoughts about his mum, dad and some sister he never knew released some repressed memories for TANTORS past.

TANTOR was finally going to get the answers to questions he's been asking himself for a long time now.

MUUUURRRRRRSTAKE!

19 years ago!

Nine year old TANTOR and his twin sister were running around in their back garden in New Bark Town.

TANTOR loved his sister with all his heart, she was his best friend and the only person who could make him smile.

TANTOR and his sister did not have the best upbringing, their mother and farther were both constantly going out to get drunk and leaving the two on their own in the house and wouldn't come back till late at night, usually arguing with each other, but the twins usually didn't get dragged into it since they learned to stay in their room once they hear them arrive.

It was 7 PM and TANTOR and his sister decided it was time to go in and see what they could raid from the cupboards to have as a meal, whilst TANTOR searched his sister left to go use the bathroom.

Whilst searching TANTOR hears the sound he always dreads to hear, the sound of a car pulling up and a man and a woman arguing.

Knowing it was his parents TANTOR ran to his hiding spot, not having time to run to his room, forgetting that his sister wasn't with him.

His parents came storming into the house shouting at each other, TANTOR couldn't understand a word they were saying with them slurring their words and trying to talk over each other.

All of a sudden, TANTORS dad hard obviously reached the limit of his anger and punched his mum clean in the face, knocking her straight out.

TANTOR was staring wide-eyed at what he just saw, his mother was just knocked out by his dad! Mummies and daddies were suppose to love each other weren't they? Not hit each other!

TANTOR then heard something that filled his heart with dread, the sound of the downstairs toilet flushing and his sister leaving the bathroom.

TANTOR's dad looks up from his unconscious wife to see his daughter walking out of the bathroom and lock eyes with him, frozen stiff.

Their farther was so far gone in his drunken rage that in he didn't see his daughter leaving the bathroom, he see's his wife, the women that has made his life a misery, the women who stupidly got pregnant with two brats, chaining him to her forever, his mind went black.

For the next 30 minutes TANTOR sat in his hiding spot as his father beat his sister up, too scared to help her, to scared to answer her pleas for him to save her. For the next 30 minutes all TANTOR heard was his sister cry out for him whilst his farther shouted for her to shut up.

30 Minutes later officer Jenny and her squad arrived after receiving a call for domestic disturbance. She was about to knock on the door when she heard screaming, she pulls out a Pokeball "Go Growlithe! Use Take Down on the Door!" The Growlithe responded immediately and charged at the door, taking the door off of it's hinges.

What the officers saw in the house shocked them to their core. A woman mid 30s, knocked out on the floor with what looks like a broken nose, but even more terrifying a man late 30s pounding punch after punch down on a little girl.

The police quickly jumped into action and tackled the man off of the girl and held him down until they could get the handcuffs on him, whilst one officer stayed back and called of an ambulance.

When the ambulance arrived two officers had already left to take the man to the station, the ambulance crew focused on the little girl 1st, unfortunately it was too late, the girl had died from the assault, they covered her body in a white sheet and carried her to the ambulance, they then checked on the women and it was determined that she was highly intoxicated and had a broken nose and a minor concussion, she was carried into another ambulance and taken to the hospital.

Jenny, after getting a statement from the neighbors that called in the complaint found out the the family had TWO children, so she set off to search the house for the boy, hoping at least someone from the family would come out unscathed.

After searching for 5 minutes she found the boy sitting in the kitchen cupboard, shaking heavily and staring wide-eyed at nothing. Jenny knew she had to be gentle with the boy due to the dramatic experience he's just seen.

"Hi there, I'm Jenny, everything's ok now you're safe little one, what's your name?" She asks in a kind, soothing voice.

TANTOR turns to her, fear still showing in his eyes and mutters something under his breath.

Jenny, not hearing what the boy said decides to ask again "Sorry dear I didn't hear you, you need to speak up a bit." TA is all she can hear when he mutters again and again she asks him to repeat, the boy speaks again but is still too quiet for Jenny to catch all he said, all she heard was tore, "Hunny I know it's hard but I need you to speak louder."

Jenny looks into the boys eyes and she can see it just before it happens, the boys mind snaps.

TANTOR lept out of the cupboard and starts shouting at the top of his voice " TANTOR TANTOR TANTOR TANTOR SHUT UP TANTOR TANTOR SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUUUUP!" Then TANTOR passed out.

Jenny, still in shock at what she just witnessed just stared at the now unconscious boy, she realizes that he's going to need some serious mental help, she picks the boy up, puts him in the back of her car and drives to the hospital.

After that fateful day TANTORS father was sentenced to life in prison.

His mother, in denial about her husband killing their daughter drinks even more now and even gambles to, but she's a lot more docile.

TANTOR was put in a psychiatric hospital for 10 years to help him get past what he had saw. He stopped having violent outbursts but still to this day all he can say is his name and shut up, he is released the doctors believing that all he needs now is time to get over his sisters death, little did they know that the day TANTOR stopped his violent outbursts was the day he had fully repressed the memories of what happen that night and even of the fact that he had a sister.

The Night Before TANTOR leaves for his journey

TANTOR was in a field with nothing to be seen around him other then the trees, the dark gray sky and a well. For some reason TANTOR felt the well calling out to him so he slowly approached.

The closer he got the more he could her a fermiler, feminine voice calling his name, once he got to the edge of the well a hand shot out of the well and dragged him down into it, all he could see was black.

TANTOR awoke knee deep in water, in front of him stood a pretty girl smiling up at him, the girl oddly enough looked like a younger version of his mum.

The girl pouted at not seeing a look of recognition in TANTORs eyes, but then she remember something importent and finally spoke.

"Oh you don't remember me do you TANTOR? I don't blame you, I would have tried to forget in your place too, but I really need you to remember me right now so I'm going to temperately unlock your memories of me.

She approaches TANTOR who is standing still in shock as the girl floats up until she is face to face with TANTOR and she places a kiss on his forehead.

With that one kiss TANTOR remember everything, but most impotently he remembered her, the girl in front of him, his best friend, the girl he let down, his sister.

TANTOR falls to his knees sobbing and crying his heart out, the girl looks down at her brother in sadness before gliding down and wrapping her twin in a hug and whispers in his ear "It's alright, it's not your fault, I forgive you." Hearing her say those words makes TANTOR cry harder and wrap his sister in a tight embrace.

They stay like that for a while, letting TANTOR pour all of his emotions out. Once he calmed down they separated and looked at each other, TANTOR was about to try and say something but his sister speaks 1st.

"We don't have a lot of time brother, I know you can't speak other then a few words so let me say what I need to say ok?" TANTOR nods at his sister and she continues.

"I'm not dead TANTOR, well not completely anyway, my spirit never passed on, I am trapped in this very well that we're in now, I am not the same girl that I used to be. I need you to come to the well and free me, the well is in Azalea Town, you won't remember any of this once you wake up but you'll still remember that you need to find something in that well, you'll know me when you see me, though you won't know it's me. I'm sorry this is really difficult to explain but you'll know what to do when you wake up."

His sister rambled the explanation, not knowing the best way to explain the situation but she knew he would know what to do when the time was right.

The girl opens her mouth to continue speaking when her body went transparent.

"Our time's up here TANTOR, I'm sorry it was so short but we'll have the rest of our lives once you save me for the well, please save me TANTOR, save your little twin sister, save your Tamara."

TANTOR woke up in a sweat, he couldn't remember the dream he had last night, but he felt that he HAD to get a Pokemon and finally start his journey and get to Azalea Town as soon as possible.

He was about to get up to get ready when he heard a voices

 **"HELLO! AND WELCOME TO TFS PLAYS POKEMON SOUL SILVER NUZLOCKE! I AM LANIPATOR!"** Says the 1st voice

" **I'M KIRRAN**!" Says the 2nd voice

" **I'M GRANT, THE MIGHTY TRAINER OF LUGIA!"** says the 3rd voice.

All TANTOR can think is..." _WTF?!"_

 **End!**

 **A/N: So yeah that was my TANTOR Origins one-shot, I was just inspired to write this after finishing episode 20! I so totally think Slowmara should be the sister lol. With a messed up character like TANTOR he had to have a pretty bad backstory, so whilst I hated having to write a scene like that it felt necessary for his backstory. I really wanted to write this to get Lani, Kirran and Grants opinions if they ever read this, but even if they didn't I enjoyed writing it and hope some of you guys who actually know who TANTOR is enjoy it to lol.**

 **May not be my best fic ever but I found it difficult to write some of those scenes, so while this is the backstory I'm posting and linking to the guys it is also practice for writing scenes I'm not comfortable with or don't know how to lay it out. So yeah lol hope ya'll enjoy and till next time!**

 **HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


End file.
